Beautiful Night, Isn't It?
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Tony and Pepper are attacked while walking home, and its Pepper's job to save them both...REQUEST for Anonymous.


**Request: Pepper saves Tony during a mugging. Quick one-shot. Hope you like and review!  
**

Why on earth Pepper decided it was a good idea to walk home from the restaurant with Tony, in the dark, snowy streets of New York City, was beyond her. Maybe it was something about Tony, and how he made her feel as safe as she could ever be in his presence. Whatever the reason, she should've known better.

"It's a nice night," Tony commented, "you know, for New York."

She smiled. Tony wasn't all too fond of the city; he preferred fresh air, with no pollution or stench of street hot dogs. However, he did like when there was no people bustling everywhere and the sky was clear of clouds, showing off the stars. "I think so, too."

That's when the shouting had started. They both heard it, and Tony stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes scanning the dark. Street lights flickered and large snowflakes were falling now, speeding up the whitening of everything around them. Pepper squeezed Tony's hand in assurance.

"Tony? I'm sure its nothing." she told him softly.

He nodded, but it was slow and not convincing. The shouting stopped. And they kept walking. Pepper could feel Tony moving a bit more swiftly. It was subtle, but she noticed. Of course she did. He let him tow her, wanting as much to get back to the Tower as he did. Then they heard the sounds of footsteps. Tony muttered something under his breath, tensing.

"Pepper, you should start running."

"That's ridi-"

And then she felt something grab her from Tony's hold and she was falling back. With a beefy arm around her neck, she opened her mouth to yell, but nothing came out. Another hand was sliding along her lower back and to her waist, and she promptly bit the arm. He cried out, and she took the loosening of his arm to squirm away. As she ducked him, she saw Tony punching another man dressed in dark clothing. Her heart racing with adrenaline, she tried to go for Tony, but was pulled. She kicked out a leg, connecting with what she guessed was his crotch, because he fell to the ground, moaning with a soft shriek.

But her victory didn't last a second. Another pair of hands clenched each of her arms, forcing her closer to him. She had to turn. She had to see his face. _Rule number 3 of self defense, _her father's words echoed, _look for their face. Capture it. Don't forget their face._

When she turned, however, a gun was suddenly in her face. "You're pointing that thing at the wrong woman."

"Oh yeah, pretty lady? What'cha gonna do?" the voice cackled. He raised the pistol, and it came to her head so quick she barely registered Tony's yell before she knew no more.

If Tony was angry of their attack, he was furious when one man knocked out Pepper. "PEPPER!"

Why hadn't he called Happy? Why didn't they get even a damn taxi? _Why, why, WHY…. _No one answered him as the man with a black winter hat with thick scruff for his facial hair advanced on him. He glowered at him. "You guys…are so dead."

His opponent lunged for him, his partner following his lead. As he tried to fight the weight, Tony lost his footing and he fell back flat on his back on the pavement, his head smacking the surface, his vision filling with black spots. Dazed, he unconsciously latched onto one of the men's arm and he could hear the fabric of his shirt tearing as the man struggled to pull away.

"Hey, look!"

With his head swimming, he just watched as the burly man who'd been throwing punches to him earlier leaned into his chest, his face lit up by the arc reactor. "Back off."

The fat man who'd been nailed in the crotch by Pepper limped over and kicked Tony in the stomach. He hissed in pain, trying to curl in on himself, but his arms were suddenly restrained. Too disoriented to do anything, he was powerless as what he supposed was the leader poked at his reactor.

"Looks expensive, dontcha think, Kern?"

"Very expensive," "Kern" drawled.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but this sure looks a hell of a lot like Tony fucking Stark." the fat man said nervously.

"Then we know this thing is expensive."

"Doesn't he use it to, like, power his suits for Ironman?"

"Now tell me, how does that not make you anxious to get your hands on it?" Kern snapped. "Hand me your wrench."

"Back the fuck off," Tony growled. "Or I swear, I'll kill you."

Kern just chuckled and leaned down again, probing the edges of the circle. Tony could almost see the cash signs spark in his eyes. He grimaced as he tried to twist it, and gasped as he succeeded and pulled it out. And then yanked. He cried out as the wires unhooked from the base plate, stopping the electromagnet from doing its work.

"Dude, its fucking connected to him! Is that supposed to be like that?"

"Who cares? We be getting big bucks!"

"You stupid assholes, you'll be charged for murder if you take that," he gasped. He could almost feel the shrapnel creeping closer to his heart. The worst of it, however was the feeling of his body essentially shutting down. He was already beginning to lose the lung capacity to breathe, with his chest tightening, and he broke out in a cold sweat. This wasn't the first time the arc reactor had been taken from him as he was invalidated; powerless.

He forced himself to keep his eyes open, to not moan and curl in on himself from the pain. It was getting intense, his chest feeling like an elephant was stepping on it. He had to get up. He had to get up and fight these assholes. Blearily, he propped himself up on his elbows as the three crowded around the device, poking at it in awe.

He growled to himself. He hated it when people saw his arc reactor, it was even worse when they were actually taking it from him. Growing weaker, he rolled over to his side, trying to find a good position to _get up _and attack. But as he pushed himself on his elbows, they locked and gave out just as quick and he fell back flat again.

"Oh God, Tony!"

Tony snapped his head to where Pepper was now standing, panicking. "Pepper, run!" he shouted.

"No, not without you." she told him firmly. "It's going to be okay, Tony."

Tony felt like laughing. Why did Pepper always say that whenever he didn't have the arc reactor in him? And did she really think it helped soothe his nerves? Either way, he was grateful. The three men stopped in their gawking and looked back to Pepper.

The chubby one, Tony noticed, was dim. Very dim. His eyes were slow, barely taking in any detail. Either he was mentally retarded or Pepper had hit him harder than he thought. His eyes narrowed considerably as he looked at Pepper again.

"You're one pain in the ass."

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you," she said, and Tony saw her pick up the gun that had been used to knock her out. The holder of the gun looked flabbergasted.

"I-I had it! I didn' justa-"

"Drunk idiot!" Kern retorted furiously at the tall, lean man who talked strange before focusing on Pepper. "Drop the gun, or your lover boy dies."

"He's going to die if you don't give him that!" she pointed to the arc reactor. "Give it to him. NOW!"

Kern grinned. "Then let us be on our way. Drop the fucking gun."

"If I do, you'll kill Tony _and _me." Pepper said. Tony was amazed at her posture. Her voice didn't tremble, and the hands holding the gun were steady and sure. Usually when she was in a situation like this with Tony, she panicked. Then again, she hadn't really needed to protect him before. Not this way.

"Too ba-" he was cut off as a bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. "SHIT!"

The two goons stumbled back in shock as their confident leader fell. They seemed to scramble for answers, for a direction on the next plan.

"Idiots! Help me!" Kern shouted. Instead, the fat man dropped the arc reactor and promptly ran, the tall one lumbering behind him. "I'll kill you assholes, you hear me?"

Pepper kicked him on the side of the head, and he fell silent. She scowled at Kern before hurrying over to Tony, grabbing the arc reactor from the ground. "Tony, it's cracked-"

"Its fine-"

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, just help me put it in," Tony said, his voice sounding strangely weaker and raw. "Ouch, Pepper!"

"Don't be such a baby," Pepper said breathlessly as she hooked it up. When it was, Tony let out a sigh of relief and then hugged her fiercely.

"Next time, we call Happy," he said tiredly.

"Even if it's a beautiful night?"

Tony blinked the snow off his eyelashes and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Why do I need a beautiful night when I have you?"


End file.
